Known flanged wheel hubs for wheel hub bearings have a tubular support body for a wheel hub bearing, in particular for the inner ring thereof, that is coaxial to an axis of rotation of the bearing, and a flange that is transversal to the axis of rotation, includes a plurality of threaded through-holes distributed uniformly about the axis, and has:                an outer annular mounting surface on which are mounted a brake disk and a rim fastened using threaded screws inserted into the through-holes, and        an inner surface axially facing an outer ring of the rolling bearing.        
The flange has a uniform base axial thickness designed to withstand the mechanical stresses typical of wheel hub bearings, and also has one radial arm for each threaded through-hole that is arranged on the inner surface of the flange to face the outer ring and extends radially outwards from a mounting shoulder of the wheel hub bearing. Each radial arm acts as a strengthening element for the flange at least at the threaded through-holes.
Between each pair of adjacent radial arms, the flange of the tubular support body for the inner ring of the bearing has lightened radial portions, on account of which such flanges are commonly referred to as being flower-shaped. The flange is made by forging. Along the outer surface of each flower-shaped sector, the flange also has an outer chamfer intended to optimize the overall weight of the flanged wheel hub, the chamfer being formed by machining with stock removal.
This stock removal machining evidently involves some difficulties when working and making the wheel hub bearing during mass production. Indeed, machining (by brushing or using another tool) is a critical operation carried out once the bearing is in contact with the brake disk. Furthermore, machine tooling risks increasing the oscillation value of the flange in relation to the brake disk and creating problems relating to the inevitable presence of burrs on the surface of the outer chamfer.
Further machine tooling ultimately impacts both on the production times of the bearing and increases the related costs.